There's Always Next Season
by Rhianwen
Summary: A 'More Friends of Mineral Town' story. Oh, Elli’s just overthinking things again. Maybe. Mild FarmergirlElli femmeslash fluff. Finally done! Yaay!
1. A Simple Gesture

There's Always Next Season

--------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: More Friends of Mineral Town Oh, Elli's just over-thinking things again. Maybe. Mild Farmergirl/Elli femmeslash, because plot bunnies can be vicious. Written because Elli's reaction when you give her chocolate on Winter Thanksgiving Festival day is just too adorable. Blushing, shiny-eyes...over all, she seems pretty flattered. XD

--------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters appearing or mentioned in this piece. Go me.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, Elli! Happy Tuesday!"

The young woman behind the desk looked up in bewilderment at this sudden cheerfully blustering interruption. Her eyes flickered from the snow-covered blonde fairly radiating waves of earthy friendliness along with the snow dripping from wind-tangled hair to pool on the floor, to the prettily wrapped box of chocolates one calloused and sunburned hand was sliding across the papers strewn over her desk.

Back to Vickie.

Back to the chocolate.

Back to Vickie. Soft deep brown, bewildered and lost, meeting bright shining blue, hopeful and expectant.

Of course, there was nothing – particularly – unusual about the little farmer, still recently enough arrived to Mineral Town to be "the new girl" in most minds, stopping by in the afternoon with an offering of chocolate. Elli had tried to explain, more than once, that it wasn't necessary. But Vickie's expression, hurt and a little lost, had a way of making a person relent to almost anything that didn't involve a gross felony and possibly some things that did.

She suspected with a tiny, sad little sigh that the doctor was learning this very, very well. All those herbs and hot milk Vickie carted into his office had to mean _something_. The idea whispered softly to the little brunette that it might be just as much in the name of friendship as the carefully packed boxes of eggs that Carter had been receiving and enjoying with slightly bewildered thankfulness, but _that_ was logic.

Logic had little to nothing to do with an affectionate young woman's slightly ashamed feelings for her older, adorably over-serious superior.

All of this, decidedly, was beside the point.

Chocolate from Vickie was reasonably within the ordinary.

Except for the small detail of the date.

The fourteenth day of winter. Winter Thanksgiving Festival.

Had she forgotten? It seemed a little unlikely; when Vickie had stopped by Grandma's house last Wednesday morning for a chat, Elli had spent the better part of an hour asking her advice, again and again, on whether or not she should give the doctor some chocolate for Winter Thanksgiving Festival. Would it be too bold? Would he consider it unprofessional? Were they good enough friends outside of work to make it an appropriate gesture? Was she just being a silly, neurotic little goose, like Grandma said?

After _that_ kind of hammering, Elli doubted very strongly that Vickie could have forgotten the significance of the day if she had tried.

But then why could she be doing this, giving a gift specifically reserved for that special someone, on a day specifically reserved for giving it?

This was silly. Vickie hadn't grown up here, and she couldn't be expected to think about Mineral Town's traditions the same way. Just because Elli had learned at a young age to blush and giggle when someone made a gift of chocolate on this day of each year, didn't mean that Vickie knew that.

She was just being friendly; that was all.

Elli smiled, far more widely than she had intended, cheeks slightly warm

"Oh, thank-you, Vickie! This is great!"

"No problem!" the little blonde chirped with a wink, coming around to behind the other girl's chair and resting a hand lightly on each shoulder. Elli tensed slightly, but had to admit that having a close friend so openly affectionate wasn't all bad. "And if you really want to make it up to me," she added mischievously, leaning down closer, her face for some reason radiating heat where her cheek nearly pressed to Elli's, "there's always Spring Thanksgiving Festival next season!"

-------------------------------------------------------

End Notes: Geez…I'm probably the most obsessed Elli/Doctor shipper in existence, and my first Harvest Moon fic is Elli femmeslash. Go figure.

Oh, well. My first Elli/Doctor fic will follow closely on its heels, I'm sure. Seriously; Rhianwen discovering these games may be the worst thing that ever happened to the Harvest Moon fanfiction community. And so, I apologize in advance. XD

That aside, I know the gift-giving-to-make-people-like-you thing prevalent in the Harvest Moon games doesn't translate very well into story, but I hope you'll excuse it here. Along with the crack-est of crack pairings. Hey, it's _kinda_ like Jack/Elli, right? ;)


	2. Chocolate and Cinnamon

Cinnamon and Chocolate

* * *

When a whiff of something warm and sweet and homey drifts out from the clinic's small kitchenette, the Doctor's first bewildered thought is that he's gotten the day wrong. Tucking the small parcel of cookie ingredients instinctively behind him, he smiles quizzically at the little brunette carefully arranging a freshly made batch into a white cardboard box. 

"Today _is_ the thirteenth, isn't it?"

Elli whirls about, startled, and he holds back a laugh at the little puff of flour dusting her nose.

"I'm sorry, Doctor! I didn't think you'd be back yet, or I would have done this at Grandma's."

A long-held tradition, including an unspoken agreement that she would stay out of the kitchen on this particular day of each year, and that, in return, he would leave her to her cake-baking on the eve of the adjacent Winter festival.

It only seems fair, being the usual recipients of each other's gifts. Although, a special piece of cake usually manages to find its way to a delighted Stu, and to a more reservedly delighted Carter on the day in the middle of Winter, while the understanding is that the particularly big box of cookies is to be shared with Ellen.

Still, why exactly _she's_ baking cookies today is a bit of a mystery.

"I'm almost finished, though," she adds, packing her cookies more quickly and surreptitiously sneaking one. She smiles impishly at him over her shoulder. "Don't tell Vickie."

She's reasonably certain, though, that Vickie won't notice. She'll be so stunned that Elli's actually _remembered_ that silly little promise last season that she won't notice much of _anything_. Which is exactly as Elli intends it. See how Vickie likes being flabbergasted beyond speech by an innocent gesture loaded with meaning that may or may not actually be there.

"Don't rush," the Doctor calls to her, leaning against the wall to watch, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a slight smile.

There are few silly, frivolous pleasures that he allows himself nowadays. Watching his nurse work herself up into a frenzy because a pretty girl gave her chocolate for Winter Thanksgiving and asked for cookies for Spring is not one that he plans to miss.

There are, after all, few things more entertaining than a flustered, blushing, and severely annoyed Elli..

* * *

The next morning, Elli lags behind the Doctor as they walk briskly through the village, talking as easily and companionably as they have spent the past few years growing close enough to, about everything and nothing. 

He stops and turns, caught somewhere between concern and amusement.

"Are you alright?"

"I think this is a mistake," she replies, biting the corner of her lip nervously and tucking her package of cinnamon-raisin cookies – tied with a _red_ ribbon so that she wouldn't confuse them with the surprisingly nice, chewy chocolate cookies the Doctor gave her this morning – more securely under her arm. "She's going to think I'm strange."

"Giving cookies to your friend is strange? Then I'd better be careful; she might think I'm strange, too."

"Well…just because of the festival, you know. It's _different _for you."

"Try not to worry so much," he suggests comfortingly as the farmhouse comes into view.

"I'm going to go back to the clinic," she says suddenly, shoving her box of cookies at him. "You can give her both boxes."

He catches her arm and presses the box back into her hands.

"You made me wait ten minutes for you to find the _perfect ribbon_ to wrap that box with; you're coming with me."

"Alright," she agrees reluctantly, her expression making it very clear that she considers this a Very Bad Idea.

* * *

But soon enough, the worst part is over. 

Soon enough, the Doctor is explaining that these cookies are because she helps him out so much, and nodding politely as Vickie thanks him cheerfully and teases him about being one heck of a catch for some lucky girl – a _doctor _that can _bake_, after all!

Soon enough, Elli is finished smiling innocently and reminding Vickie that she _promised_ her these cookies last season.

Soon enough, Vickie is giggling out a thank-you that sounds decidedly like she isn't getting enough oxygen, and is hurrying back into the house after instructing Elli to _wait a minute_.

However, it seems far too long before Vickie emerges from the house again, and Elli is beginning to wonder if maybe _she's_ not getting enough oxygen either, because she's a bit short of breath all of a sudden, and Tim is laughing at her, silently and kindly, but she's still going to make a point to tease him about his _girlfriend_ later on.

Finally, the door bursts open again, and a little blonde flurry is attacking the startled little nurse with a box wrapped up with a pretty purple ribbon, and it finally starts being _soon enough_ again: _soon enough _until Elli and the Doctor are walking back towards the clinic again.

_Soon enough_ until he suggests mildly that she look at her present.

_Soon enough_ until she blinks in astonishment as she lifts a corner of the box, to be overwhelmed by the rich, sweet scent of chocolate.

_Soon enough_ until Elli realizes that she's just been beaten in her own game.

But that's okay, because this isn't really _her_ game; _she_ has always been entirely straightforward and honest, even if the blonde likes to confuse people.

And anyway, Vickie makes some really, _really _good chocolate cookies.

Maybe, Elli thinks, nibbling thoughtfully on a cookie and offering one to the tall dark-haired man beside her, she can get Vickie to give her the recipe.

For next year.

* * *

End Notes: Hee! Because I was lying through my teeth when I said this was a one-shot. Cutesy flirting between two amazingly cute girls is just irresistible, somehow.  



	3. A Bolt From the Blue

A Bolt From the Blue

-----------------------------------------------

She can't remember the last time she was this angry. The pencil in her grip, painfully tight, begins to crack, but that doesn't matter. Just as well that it's a pencil instead of a pretty little blonde neck.

Elli knows, logically, that being this angry is silly – she's seen it coming for a while, and now it has: Vickie, waltzing into the Clinic with an "extra-special present for someone", and throwing Elli a conspiratorial wink and grin before disappearing behind the curtain that partitions off the doctor's work area.

And not emerging for several minutes.

That extra-special present, she is fairly certain, had a hint of blue about it.

She can't imagine that it would be taking this long, if he planned to refuse.

Thoughts of eavesdropping in a barefaced, shameless manner flit briefly across her mind, but she banishes them before they can fully form.

After all, she doesn't want to hear this.

Burying her face in her hands, she gives a despairing little sigh, and only looks up, startled, when she feels tears beginning to drip hotly through her fingers.

Without hesitation, she gathers up her skirts and makes quickly for the stairs.

The doctor might be angry with her, disappearing like this in the middle of a work day, but if he can take fifteen minutes off at random to visit with his new fiancée, then surely he'll allow his assistant a few minutes upstairs to collect her thoughts.

And hopefully, find a way to get the red out of her eyes, she thinks, grimacing at her own reflection in the mirror.

In a minute.

Just now, her pillows and quilts that Grandma made and her favourite velvety-soft teddy-bear beckon to her with almost irresistible pull; and before she knows what she's doing, she's huddled miserably up against the wall, getting her poor teddy all damp with tears.

She can deal with this.

She's been preparing for it, after all.

In three more minutes, she decides, nevertheless pulling her pillow tightly over her head, she's going to get up, wash her face, comb her hair again, and march back downstairs. There, she'll give the doctor some story about stomach pains or headache, and break off into a joyous squeal as she notices Vickie's hand in his and the feather somewhere in the vicinity.

"Congratulations," she says aloud, trying for enthusiasm and wincing as her voice comes out soft, quivery, and cracking with pain. "I know you'll be happy; you're perfect together!"

Her voice breaks on a sob, and she dives for her pillow again.

No, this is silly. She'll have plenty of time to cry about it when she's not supposed to be working. After all, Vickie has that farm; the doctor won't make her leave it. They'll live there, and she'll live here.

Yes, plenty of time to act like a silly, heartbroken child later.

She pulls herself to her feet and grimaces as she catches her reflection in the mirror.

_I'll bet Vickie never looks like this; that's why 'unrequited love' isn't in her vocabulary._

A tiny voice that she identifies instantly as her conscience, a voice that sounds strangely like Grandma, whispers to her that maybe it's not because Vickie is beautiful, but because she's sweet and friendly and unassuming and knows how to laugh and cry with people.

The echo of this thought in her mind, Elli straightens her hair, daubs what make-up she can over the red around her eyes, and smoothes down her dress.

On the way out of the room, she nearly collides with the little blonde in the process of barrelling through the door, and it startles her, because she's just been thinking about her and now here she is. She blushes, and looks away miserably, but doesn't fight it when two sunburned little paws find her shoulders and steer her back toward the bed.

"What's wrong?" Vickie demands, kneeling on the floor in front of her, and that eye-level gaze is deadly serious, penetrating, and so altogether un-Vickie-like that Elli looks away.

"Nothing," she replies with cheerfulness that sounds nearly genuine. "I'm alright; I just had a bit of a headache all of a sudden, and I wanted to take something for it."

"That's one hell of a headache, if it makes your eyes all swollen and turns your nose red."

"I've gotten them for a long time."

"You're a bad liar."

Vickie watches, startled, as Elli curls up, burying her face in her hands, obscuring large soft brown eyes filling with tears, lip trembling, nose red and cheeks swollen already, and draws her knees to her chest.

"Vickie, please leave me alone for a little while."

With that, Vickie is bounding to her feet, and the next moment Elli gives a startled little shriek as she finds herself bounced nearly off the bed by the farmer's weight landing next to her. But two flannel-clad arms are winding around her neck and keeping her right where she is.

"I'm not leaving you alone. You're my friend, and you're upset. And anyway, I hate seeing you cry, because a face like that was only ever meant to be happy."

Elli feels Vickie flinch a bit, as though unpleasantly surprised by her own words, but the clean, fresh-air smell of the soft fabric of her freshly washed, ghastly ugly, comforting and snuggly plaid shirt is incredibly appealing, and the brunette finds herself leaning tentatively on the other girl's shoulder.

"I am happy for you two, you know," she tells Vickie after a long moment. "You're the two nicest people I've ever known, besides Grandma, and I'm glad you found each other, because there are so many sweet, kind people throwing themselves away on good-looking jerks that it makes me think that things can go right sometimes, after all."

Her voice breaks slightly, so she stops talking abruptly. And now she can almost hear the gears turning beneath all that soft, sun-lightened blonde hair as Vickie mulls this over.

"Okay, Elli, that's really sweet and everything, but what are you talking about? Who's _you two_?"

"W-well, you and the doctor." She wonders vaguely if it might ever not hurt to say that.

"Uh…what about us? We kind of have to be friends, if we're sharing the job of looking after you. He probably wouldn't keep letting me chase you up here when you run away every time you see me, if I didn't try to keep on good terms, right?"

The tight, controlled anger in the farmer's voice makes Elli lift her head and stare, astonished, up at her friend.

"Vickie, you just got engaged," she reminds her lightly. "You should be a little happier."

"Why should I be happier?" Vickie demands. "It's hot as Johnny Depp's ass out there, and all my chickens are sulking because their feathers are wilting in the heat, and these weird little guys keep showing up every morning and tromping down half my pineapples because they're trying to water the other half! And on top of all that, my best friend is crying, and she won't tell me why, and I think she's gone nuts because she's remembering things that aren't happening, and if they cart her off to the crazy bin, I'll never get to give her this!"

Elli stares, stunned, as the Blue Feather flutters harmlessly to the floor despite the force behind the blonde's throw. She climbs off the bed, instinctively edging carefully around the feather, and hurries after Vickie, who is, by now, pacing the room feverishly.

"Um…I thought you were marrying the doctor," she says lamely, fiddling with her apron.

Vickie stares strangely at her for a moment, then pulls open the bedroom door.

"HEY! DOCTOR!" she bellows over the landing.

"Er, yes?" comes the soft, bewildered reply.

"Do you want to get married?"

A very long silence, during which Elli can almost hear his attempt to make heads or tails of the situation.

"To whom?" he finally calls back.

"Well, to me, you jerk!" Vickie sputters.

"Oh." A long pause, during which Elli can nearly see his expression tightening into the concentration of seeking out the most tactful response. "Honestly? Not at all."

Vickie turns to Elli with a gesture toward the staircase.

"See? Even if that was kind of insulting, it proves my point. Now, why the heck did you think I was coming here to marry your boss?"

"Why else would I think you were coming here?" Elli demands angrily.

"For you, you idiot!"

"But...um...why did you bring a Blue Feather?"

"Why do you think?" Vickie scoffs, crossing her arms. "Why _else _would I bring you a Blue Feather?"

The little nurse curls in on herself slightly, blushing pinkly at the half-angry, half-teasing sparkle in Vickie's eyes.

"I-I just didn't know you liked girls."

"I don't like girls," Vickie huffs. "I like you. Okay, more than that." She stoops to pick up the feather. "So what do you think?"

A long moment.

"Will…will Carter do a wedding ceremony for us?" the little nurse asks, voice muffled by her hands as she peeks through her fingers.

Vickie's smile is radiant enough that Elli thinks, laughing a little dizzily, that she probably doesn't even need to bother smiling with her, but couldn't stop if she wanted to.

"Does that mean you're considering it?"

Staring back at the big blue eyes fixed on her, hopeful and worried and hesitant and expectant as though the very fate of the world depends on her answer, Elli wonders dimly why the knowledge of the tall, dark-haired man downstairs, with his quiet intelligence and dark eyes and wonderful smile when she's lucky enough to earn it isn't nearly as important as it was a minute ago. But then, she can't just wash her hands of it and let the world sort out its own fate – hasn't Grandma been saying for years that she has a bit of a _helping-people thing_? And after all, hasn't she heard of girls doing this before, taking a little while for their brains to catch up to their hearts and finding themselves caught by surprise by the realization that their _one and only_ just..._isn't_ anymore?

"Even if Carter won't do our ceremony, we could always just live together as roommates and pester him until he changes his mind," she suggests at last, accepting the Blue Feather and running one finger reverently over the delicate, shining downy-soft side.

The next instant, it flutters, once again, to the ground, as Elli finds herself caught in a bear-hug. She gives a squeak of surprise as sweet pale pink lips, kept soft despite wind and blazing sun by dutifully applied lip balms – strawberry flavour, she thinks dizzily – crush exuberantly to hers.

Vickie's always had this almost supernatural ability to throw her off-balance. But then, Grandma has always told her that _falling_ can be one of the most interesting parts of life. And, the little brunette decides with a giddy little laugh as she finds herself pushed back against the bed and vigorously snuggled, she just might be able to get used to this.

------------------------------------------------------------

End Notes: Okay! It's done! And it had an appropriately cutesy-fluffy-sappy ending. But did the ending feel too much like it came out of nowhere? Opinions are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
